


When Life Fades, Love Remains

by thoughtsinside



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsinside/pseuds/thoughtsinside
Summary: From the moment Julie learned Alex, Luke and Reggie were at risk of disappearing forever, all she wanted was more time. Lucky for her the universe decided to listen and grant them all exactly that. Two years in total, both of which she would hold onto dearly for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	When Life Fades, Love Remains

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be a full comprehensive timeline of all the things that would happen in the two years that Julie and the Phantoms are together. If I had a bigger brain/ability to plan fics, perhaps I would have gotten there. Forgive me for falling short because at least there are plenty of other great writers around doing it wonderfully! 
> 
> A special shoutout to Britsy, who a.) brought JATP into my life and now b.) has had to listen to me not shut up about it for a whole month straight. I love you and this show with my entire soul and I hope this little fic lives up to the hype of me badgering you with questions and opinions!
> 
> And finally, thank you to anyone else who reads this thing. I wish all of us a season two confirmation because if I know this fandom at all, which I do because I’m DEEP in it now, no fanbase, cast, or crew deserves it more. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Julie Molina got to spend two **wonderful** years with the boys before they crossed over. And another fact worthy of noting, is that she got to be in love with Luke Patterson for two years before _he_ crossed over.

All of these things would shape her into the woman and musician she became, full of insurmountable power and a vulnerability that artists for generations after her would admire and try to emulate for their own careers. No one could do it quite like Julie Molina though; because she was special, because she was a star.

* * *

“Do you think this means people will be able to see you all the time now?” Julie asks when they finally pull away from their undeniably satisfying group hug.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out!”

Alex quickly reaches for Reggie’s arm, not allowing him to leave the studio.

“We should not test that _right this second._ You can’t pop in front of Ray without explanation. No matter how much that excites you.”

Reggie sighs, voice full of disappointment, “I wasn’t just going to poof into the house. I planned on using the front door.”

Luke and Alex’s eyes meet, judgment written across their faces. Julie is quick to touch his other arm, smiling because of his enthusiasm but also because she can still feel him. **It wasn’t just a dream.**

“We need to think of a reason that you’d be here first. And we should probably do that tomorrow.”

Each of them could agree to that. A night to think of ideas would be smart, and Julie had no doubt it would be up to her to figure out what sounded the best.

She’s half up the walkway before she hears Luke, “Hey, Julie!”

His voice wasn’t loud, making sure he wouldn’t have been heard by anyone but her.

“I wanted to say one more thing.” 

He steps closer, hands reaching for her briefly before they awkwardly find themselves back inside his pockets, “You’ve saved us twice now, we kind of owe you big.”

“Keep writing hits with me. That’ll be enough.”

He tilts his head as a smile appears, “I can do that.”

“I know,” Julie replies sweetly as she slowly backs away from him to head inside.

There’s hardly any sleep between Julie and her phantoms, adrenaline and the high from the night strumming through all of them with the intensity of one of Luke or Reggie’s guitar solos. It was the first time they felt that kind of happiness but it would be far from the last over the upcoming years, the love of music and friendship finally beginning to heal them all.

* * *

“That doesn’t sound out of the question, in my opinion,” Alex says as he sits forward on the couch, listening to Julie who’s across the coffee table explaining her idea.

“And it beats Reggie’s,” Luke adds.

“Oh come on, foreign exchange students could work!”

Alex looks to Reggie, “No, it wouldn’t. I’m not talking with an accent every time I meet a new person.”

“We could be from Canada!”

Julie’s gaze narrows at him, wanting to appease his more sensitive soul but knowing the less details they give upfront, the more they’ll be asked about eventually.

“It’s not horrible, but we need to keep it simple enough that the details won’t be hard to keep track of.”

He sighs and sits back, arms crossing in defeat. 

“Stick with the basics. You’re here now because record labels are interested, I couldn't manage it all by myself.”

“So you really think your dad won’t pry? He’s already been curious about us.”

Reggie’s tone is slightly bitter but Julie knows he’s not wrong.

“Listen, my idea will work. It’s got enough stuff he knows about with stuff he doesn’t. I met you guys online searching for potential music programs. He did the same thing when he thought I’d been officially booted from mine.”

That wasn’t so long ago that Alex, Reggie and Luke didn’t remember the debacle too.

“You guys are from here originally, just be honest about where you grew up. You all met in the same program, it was fate. And now you’re back because this kind of opportunity is a once in a lifetime thing.”

“Surely Luke’s **enthusiasm** will prove we weren’t going to sit back and let it pass us by.”

Julie nods, smiling at the grumpy expression Luke was giving Alex.

“Excuse me but my ' _enthusiasm_ ’ is what’s made a lot of stuff happen for us. Don’t insult the process. It helped Julie sing again and got her in the band, and a whole list of other things, thank you very much.”

They all nod in agreement. No amount of teasing could deny Luke’s passion had a way of manifesting the perfect moments.

“The point is that you’re here now and if anyone wants to harp on the details, we’ll keep things moving.”

“And by we, she means she and I,” Alex cuts in before looking at Reggie and Luke. “No offense.”

“All you’ve done today is insult us, Alex. **We get it.** You guys should do the talking.”

Under his breath Luke mutters, “Until we really need to make something happen. _Then_ it’s okay for it to be on my shoulders.”

Julie quickly sits down on the table in between their legs.

“We’re in this together. No one’s role is more important than anyone else’s. Don’t be such a diva,” she chides gently, offering a kind smile in order to move past any bruised egos.

Reggie finally speaks up, always the first to let things go.

“This is going to work.”

He places his hand out as a call.

“We’re Julie and the Phantoms and we’re here to stay.”

Alex and Julie add their hands next, smiles wide as that familiar feeling of happiness spreads. Luke continues to be stubborn and stalls them all for another moment.

“Come on, Mr. Lead Singer. This isn’t complete without you.”

Julie’s voice endears Luke, instantly causing him to shake his head and drop his hand on top.

“Tell your friends on three.”

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

“Tell your friends!”

All four of them yell with an excitement that was surely heard by the neighbors, but what did they care? Julie and the Phantoms had already rocked the place. People should get used to it.

* * *

It took the boys a while to figure out how to appear or remain unseen, but once Luke got it down, Julie suffered.

Late one night after too long a jam session, Julie was at her desk slaving away over chemistry homework she’d completely forgotten about. It was close to eleven and she was exhausted, but there wouldn’t be any time in the morning to get it done so she had to stick it out.

“Chemistry huh? Rough.”

His voice comes over her shoulder and she startles a bit before turning around, squinting out of a faux annoyance. 

“You know what else is rough? You sneaking up on me in the middle of the night.”

“It’s hardly the middle of the night. Ray’s still watching that Jimmy Fallon guy.”

Luke comes to settle on her small bean bag-like chair, a smirk extremely visible as Julie rolls her eyes.

She doesn’t bother to engage and instead refocuses on the paper in front of her.

“Why are you even in chemistry? I didn’t take that till I was a senior.”

Without missing a beat she replies, “Because I’m smarter than you.”

Laughter falls from the ghost, so much so that Julie looks like a deer in the headlights. Quickly she launches toward him with her hand across his mouth.

“Are you kidding me? Shut up!” 

She presses harder as Luke continues, unaware of her father’s approaching footsteps. It’s only when her bedroom door opens that she completely falls over. 

“What’s going on, mija?” Ray questions, face full of a mixture of concern and confusion.

Julie can see that Luke was still in the room but it was obvious Ray couldn’t. Her heart races, having been convinced less than thirty seconds ago that her life was over.

“Uh,” she stutters, reaching across Luke’s lap to grab the phone that had been sitting on the end of her bed. “I got a call, didn’t realize the ringer was on. It freaked me out.”

Ray looks like he’s barely buying it but it’s enough for him to shrug and let the moment pass. He lowers himself to the ground where she sits, leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

“Well finish up in here, it’s late. You need your sleep.”

She nods, still feeling Luke’s legs against her back. Only once she hears her dad enter his room and safely close the door does she turn around.

“When did you figure this out?”

Her voice is a high-pitched whisper, moving away from Luke so that she can grill him more fully.

“What?” 

“You know what. That you can still hide yourself? _Hello._ ”

“Oh. That. I dunno, few weeks ago?”

“A few weeks ago?!”

He feigns such an innocence that it makes her want to scream.

“I almost had a heart attack because I thought my dad would see you!”

“Yeah but he didn’t, so you’re good.”

“You’re exhausting.”

As she returns to her homework, Luke stands and moves behind her again. He places a hand against her book as he leans in.

“It’s not like he would have seen anything bad,” he says coolly, their faces not having been this close since their performance of ‘Edge of Great.’

She swallows, chocolate hues moving from his eyes to his lips. His proximity to her hadn’t felt quite like _this_ before.

“That’s not the point. You’re still a teenage boy.”

He nods and moves away, allowing her the room to breathe she was in desperate need of.

“But I’m a ghost one. I can’t actually do any damage.”

Julie’s head turns, watching as Luke begins to look over the things in her room. She wonders if that curiosity will ever stop.

“I’m not sure about that.”

Her voice pulls his attention back, eyebrows raising. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re pretty much just as real to me as anyone else is. And we can feel each other now, there’s a lot that could happen.”

Luke stalls in place as both of them contemplate what Julie was saying.

“What are we talkin’ about here, Boss?”

The warmth that flushes her cheeks causes the girl to hide her face in her hands.

“I don’t know.”

“Julie-”

“Please, don’t say anything. This conversation has been embarrassing enough.”

Luke sits down on her bed, waiting until she’s brave enough to look back up before speaking again.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’m pickin’ up what you’re puttin’ down.” 

Julie laughs despite the irritated look on her face.

“What I’m **trying** to say is you’re real enough to make a difference in my life, and my dad would care about that.”

She had already said similar sentiments but for whatever reason, _this one_ struck Luke a little differently. Had he been alive it was **his** heart that would have been the one to speed up now.

“I didn’t think we were so serious, Julie,” he replies smugly with a wink, allowing both of them to release the tension that had built up over his short visit.

“Can you go so I can finish my homework? I’ve had enough of this.”

“Seems like you’d like _more_ of it actually.”

His teasing lit a fire under her again, causing Julie to stand up, grab him by the shirt and drag him towards the window.

“Get out. Now. If you’re not going to be helpful you can go torture Alex and Reggie.”

“We don’t need help with chemistry.”

“Oh, my god! GO!”

Luke erupts into laughter again, hands raising in a final show of defeat before disappearing exactly like Julie had asked.

As she sits down for the final time that evening, a smile appears wider and wider as she thinks about his final comment. He wasn’t wrong. They had great chemistry, just not the kind that could be tangible, even if it was what she spent a lot of her time thinking about. 

* * *

The next show they play is at a smaller summer music festival wherein the band gets a prime Saturday night spot in the lineup. 

Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, the guys are the only ones still at the house. Julie, Ray, Carlos and Victoria had already left almost a half-hour prior.

“Luke!” Alex calls as his eyes fall to Reggie who’s still relaxing on the couch.

“Hurry up! What are you even doing in there?”

It’s not like ghosts _actually_ need to shower or officially do themselves ‘up.’ The state of their bodies was exactly how it was when they died and would remain that way until they passed on.

Just as Alex was about to yell again, Luke swings the door open with agitated vigor.

“Can you chill? I was trying to figure out what to wear.”

“Because you have **that** many options?” Alex responds with a roll of his eyes and a gesture for Reggie to get moving.

“It’s summer in California, take them to the gun show and let’s _go!_ ”

Luke pauses despite his best friend’s anxiousness, “But I want us to look good. Just because we’ve had a few talks with a couple labels doesn’t mean we’re in the clear yet. We’ve still gotta _look_ the part.”

“We always look good, buddy,” Reggie replies, hand rubbing his back in the comforting sort of way Luke often did to the rest of them.

“People know what they’re getting with us. It hasn’t changed since we started.”

“Yeah but this is the most amount of eyes we’ve ever had watching, Alex. This could be **the big one.** ”

“Okay look, I don’t disagree, but we told Julie we’d be there _before_ her this time. And I for one would like to live up to her expectations. It’s the first show since The Orpheum, I don’t want her to freak out that we’re not there.”

“I don’t either,” Reggie agrees.

“Oh and what, I do?”

“Luke, this isn’t about just _you,_ man. What’s your damage?”

A frustrating silence settles among the guys as they wait for Luke’s answer.

“I want this to happen for Julie.”

He finally looks up at Alex, waiting for him to connect the dots.

“We all do.”

“But do you get what I’m saying? We’re not gonna be around forever. She’s still got a **whole** life to live.”

“You want her to remember _this_ part. With us,” Alex says solemnly. 

“Bingo. Because _yeah,_ this is what we’ve always wanted but she wants it just as bad now too. And after we’re gone she can do more, but only if we help get her up there to start.”

“Eh, I don’t know. I think Julie could get there by herself.”

Luke sighs, “Obviously. She’s a star. But we’re **this** close.” 

Fingers demonstrate how little is left between them and their dreams.

“Luke, I don’t think the pain of losing us will be any easier if she’s got a record deal.”

“Probably not, but at least it would give her something to put all that _into._ ”

“Except she usually kind of hides in the pain, doesn’t she?” 

Reggie asks the question even though he hopes that Julie wouldn’t do the same thing twice, that she would keep singing and writing and playing, because it helps her.

“She won’t hide if we do this right, if we play like it’s our last chance. Like we’re getting everything we wanted.”

Luke couldn’t understand how he knew that finding success with Julie for as long as they could was the key to **all of them** moving on. Between his own ego and the feelings he got every time he got to sing with her, it was like something clicked inside of him. 

She was his reason, _their reason,_ for coming back. Sunset Curve’s music was already heard and appreciated even if people didn’t realize who was behind it. But it was Julie who would soar forever, who would carry Luke, Alex and Reggie ten times further than Trevor or Bobby was ever going to.

“Okay, but an outfit won’t change the outcome. You know that.”

“Maybe I just wanted to look _sharp,_ ” Luke says less seriously, ready to get out there and perform, with his band; his family.

“Sharp will be the daggers Julie’s eyes throw at us if we’re late again.”

“We get it, Alex! We gotta keep her happy.”

“As if you’re not the one who loves doing that the most.”

Alex and Reggie laugh together as Luke’s mouth drops open. 

“Who asked you!”

He wraps his arms around both of their shoulders, ready to poof off into the sunset together.

“Let’s go, boys. We’ve got a killer set to play.”

* * *

One of the most common responses to something incredible happening was self-doubt, and when you were in a band made up of ghosts, those feelings become a bit harder to ignore. Which wasn’t to say Julie ever felt as if they didn’t support her one-hundred percent, because they did and she knew it. From the very beginning. 

But now that Andi Parker from Destiny Management had decided to sign Julie and The Phantoms _officially,_ the reality of her life sent the teenage girl down into a pit of worry.

“I can’t do this, guys. I know it’s your dream but I really don’t think I can,” Julie whines loudly, not at all caring about the circle of mothers that was less than fifty feet away staring at all of them.

“Breathe, girl,” Reggie says as she holds her in place. 

“Julie, it’s your dream too,” Luke replies as he and Alex stand on either side of her.

“But maybe it’s not. Maybe I just went along with it because it’s been fun, because I missed music so much.”

Alex looks between his friends, stepping closer to the girl.

“You’re meant to do this, probably more than the rest of us.”

“Why do you all keep saying that? I’m not more cut out for it just because you think I have some gift.”

“You _do_ have a gift,” Reggie reiterates, eyes soft and full of a love and admiration he wants Julie to feel.

Both Alex and Reggie felt what Luke had said before their last show, and he’d been right. It was the show that finalized where they were going and they would all need to play a part in making sure Julie went through with it.

“And so do the three of you! It’s not **just** me! You guys are incredible musicians, and singers, _songwriters,_ ” her eyes land on Luke, pleading with him to be the one that gives her the break.

But he doesn’t. He can’t. None of them can.

“Exactly! We can’t back out now. This is what we worked for, Jules, we got signed!” 

Reggie lets go of her as Luke steps in, knowing that if anyone would calm her nerves it would be him.

“A _metaphorical_ we! Because you’re all here now but what happens if we play a show and then you disappear for good? What will I do?”

Each of the ghosts still, having already had this exact discussion. They had hoped Julie wouldn’t have thought about it until later on, after the high of getting a record deal had worn off just the tiniest bit.

“That’s not gonna happen.”

“You don’t know that,” Julie cries, gaze looking past Luke to Alex and Reggie.

“We don’t know _anything._ ”

She turns away to wipe the tears she couldn’t stop. The truth was that this was always in the back of her mind. Ever since Luke had brought up the idea of crossing over or disappearing altogether, it never left her subconscious. No matter how happy she was. 

They all feel helpless but it’s Alex that gestures for Reggie and he to go, giving Luke the opportunity to make things better. 

“You’re not alone in this, Julie,” Reggie says quietly before following Alex off.

When she turns back around and sees that it’s just Luke, she laughs.

“I’m not in this alone but they left.”

“I wanted to talk to you. Just the two of us,” the ghost states before he takes Julie’s hand without thinking about it, walking them to an empty bench overlooking the park. 

Golden hour was setting in, the birds still making noise among the children playing. He felt so incredibly alive in moments like this. The peace of familiarity washing over him despite the truth he would never be able to forget. 

“We’re not going anywhere until you’re ready for us to,” Luke finally says after the two of them sit silently for a few minutes.

“What if I’m never ready.”

Julie catches his eyes, her face full of fear, unable to imagine a time she wouldn’t **need** him.

“Then we won’t go.”

“So I’ll just be in a band with seventeen year old ghosts when I’m thirty?”

The logistics of it were undeniable no matter what Luke said, and Julie wasn’t naïve enough to ignore them.

“You’ll definitely have a solo career by then,” he jokes, an arm coming to rest behind her.

“This isn’t funny, Luke. We signed a contract and you could just _vanish._ ”

“What freaks you out more: us crossing over or having to explain it?”

She doesn’t look at him, feeling the lump in her throat returning as she tries not to cry again.

“You know which one.”

“So then we’ll think of something. You’re great at making all of this seem like it makes sense.”

Cautiously he moves closer to her and pulls Julie to him.

“Yeah you being here, not when you’re gone.”

“You’re supposed to be happy about all of this, Boss. It’s the chance of a lifetime.”

“Sorry for putting such a _damper_ on the mood,” she replies bitterly, “but your lifetime already ended and you’re still getting chances.”

Her statements cause Luke to catch her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

“ **Because of you.** We got lucky.”

Doe-like brown eyes cloud with tears despite herself, unable to help the swelling of pain in her heart.

“We’re not gonna let you sit it out anymore. You can be _brave_ enough to do this. With or without the band.”

It would be like her performance of “Bright.” They were there but it was Julie that sat at the keyboard and played. They were the support, just like they would be now. 

She takes his hand away from her face and finds herself holding it, feeling the coolness of his rings, the vague warmth of his skin. 

“I don’t _want_ to do it without you.” 

He watches her closely, the dullest sensation of pain in his chest. He’d almost forgotten what it could feel like: to ache in **this** way — for someone else.

“We’ve still got time, okay? Don’t quit on us.”

She looks at him and sees the sun. There was a shine beyond Luke since the moment he, Alex and Reggie had crashed into her life, illuminating so much of what had been left in the shadows; her love of music, her talent, the connection to her mom, all reawakened because she played a CD. The lyrics of Luke’s mind spoke to her even before she knew him. The ability to quit him, in _any_ way, wasn’t possible.

“I’m really scared.”

“You don’t have to be.”

A repetitive line Julie’s heard from him more than once, each time stilling the restless feelings of her inner turmoil.

“We got you, Julie. _Always._ ”

With a sigh of relief she allows herself to rest against his shoulder, listening to the world spin on around them. One in which she was in a band full of ghosts that had become her best friends, three boys she couldn’t imagine life without but would one day have to. For now though, she thinks to herself, she would enjoy every little bit of them that she could for as long as she could. 

Her life was messy but it wouldn’t stop her from doing the things she was meant to do. Or put an end to those three ghosts getting everything **_they_ ** deserved from their second chance. For her phantoms, Julie would do anything.

* * *

Now that it wasn’t uncommon for Ray, Carlos and Victoria to see the boys, Luke, in particular, felt more than comfortable ‘stopping by’ for writing sessions.

“Again? Weren’t the guys just here last night?” Ray asks as he sits at his laptop, working on his own creative projects on a Saturday.

Julie fights the urge to laugh out loud, considering they were around _every_ night.

“Yeah but dad, the weekend’s are the easiest times to write. We have an EP to make and we’ve gotta use the free time wisely.”

He nods and waves her off, unwilling to debate a valid argument.

The second she steps out onto the deck, Luke pushes off the wall he’d been resting against. 

“Have we really been around that much?” He asks as the two of them head to the studio.

“I can see why he’d think so, but he gets it,” she replies dismissively, not wanting to mention the talk she and her dad and aunt had at the beginning of the week. 

The one that started with an innocent accusation about Julie’s feelings for each of the phantoms and ended with a stern, ‘school comes first, bands break up, and if something happens between any of them then they better be told about it.’

Julie swore up and down that there was nothing but friendship between her and the guys; a true statement, she’d told herself. Her crush on Luke hadn’t even been admitted to him which meant there was no reason to mention it to anyone else either.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t given us a ‘keep the studio doors open’ talk yet.”

Julie’s eyes widen as she looks at Luke, the surprise on her face registering so strongly that it makes Luke laugh.

“You were the one that introduced us as ‘three normal teenage dudes,’ and he was one of those at some point. Do parents not care about that kind of stuff anymore?”

“Care about what?” She questions as she enters the studio and immediately heads for their notebooks, wanting to move on as quickly as possible.

“Rules? Restrictions?”

“No, they definitely still care. I just think most are willing to admit that their kids are going to test stuff. My dad trusts me.”

“That’s good. All of it, I mean. ‘Cause my parents definitely did _not._ ”

When she turns back to him, Julie tosses Luke his things before sitting down with hers.

There’s a part of her that wonders if there was a reason he couldn’t be trusted in _that_ way, but she avoids the question altogether. Even though she’d been there to give Emily her song, Julie could tell there was still some hurt behind Luke’s feelings about his parents.

“And you’d think with all the lying you’ve done to your dad over the last six months he wouldn’t be so trusting.”

It’s the way he says it that clues her in, he was joking. She sticks her tongue out and throws a pen at him.

“Had to get rid of the furrowed brow,” Luke notes before popping the cap off and biting it between his teeth. 

“Right, **had to.** As if I didn’t have valid reasons for lying. ‘Hey dad, I met this band of ghosts and I hang out with them every day. Is that cool?’ _Yeah right._ ”

Julie rolls her eyes and settles in with her pencil, immediately tapping a beat she’d been thinking of in bed that morning.

“Sounds pretty cool to me,” Luke replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Everything you do sounds cool, to yourself.”

“You think I’m cool, Julie. Don’t try to deny it.”

She laughs and leans in closer to him, “I could only ever **dream** of being as cool as you.”

“So you’re saying you dream of me then.”

Luke smirks, ready to go to war if Julie wanted to keep at it.

“You wish.”

“I don’t have to wish, we both know you do.”

Again Julie’s face betrays her, if only briefly; just long enough for Luke’s eyebrows to raise in response.

“Hold up, has this — _actually_ happened?”

“Technically yes,” she admits. 

He gestures for her to continue, setting the notebook down before placing his feet on the coffee table.

“Okay, no. I’m not going to tell you if you’re gonna get cocky about it.”

“This is by no means cocky. I’m just settling in for storytime.”

Julie groans, wishing she would have had better reflexes when it came to hiding things from him.

“It’s happened once, so relax. It’s not a regular occurrence.”

“Do go on.”

She doesn’t look at him as she talks about the dance with Nick and how it led to an entire scenario where it was the two of them dancing instead. Complete with a song they sang together.

“ _Wait,_ this had a song? What was it? Did you write any of it down?”

“Of course that’s the first thing you bring up,” Julie mumbles, finally looking at Luke as he sits up, ten times more alert than he had been.

“Oh we’ll talk about the other stuff, but Julie, _seriously._ Was it good? Please tell me you have this thing somewhere.”

She chucks her notebook at him, “It’s in the back.”

Fingers rummage through the pages, flipping till he lands on it.

“Perfect Harmony?”

A nod is given which prompts Luke to further dive into the lyrics. Julie continues to wait as he scans them, head already nodding along as if he can hear it.

“Well?” The brunette asks impatiently.

“It’s… incredible. And you wrote this **by yourself.** How long has it been since _that_ happened?”

Hazel hues finally look away from the notebook, a knowing grin illuminating his face.

“Years?”

She wasn’t even sure. It was before her mom had died, she knew that much.

“Julie!” He reaches for her hand, flashing the pages with his other, “That’s huge!”

“I guess it is,” she smiles coyly, feeling slightly embarrassed by his level of support.

“‘I guess,’ she says. These lyrics are **_awesome._** I can’t believe you’ve been sitting on this!”

Luke hums, a few lyrics following suit, “We’re heaven on Earth, melody and words...”

“The way it came to me wasn’t exactly normal.”

The only person who had known about her dream was Flynn and her reaction had been enough to make Julie never want to bring it up again, especially to Luke.

“And I am?”

Julie quiets. Sometimes she forgot he wasn’t real because everything she felt about him certainly made it seem like he was.

“You know I don’t judge when it comes to this stuff, it’s why we work so well together. You gotta keep trusting me.”

“I do trust you, that’s not the problem.”

“Then what is?”

“The song is **about** you, Luke; about _us._ You get that, right?”

“Yeah, I got it. But so what? A great song is a great song.”

Julie stands up and sighs loudly, exhaling more disappointment than she planned to ever have over the issue.

“Can you not make this about the song for a second?”

When he remains silent Julie throws her hands in the air.

“You really are dense sometimes. Alex is right.”

“I’m not dense,” is all he says back.

“So then why do you keep teasing me about my feelings but don’t seem to want to actually acknowledge them?”

Now it’s Luke who stands, letting Julie’s notebook fall as he moves closer to her.

“Because I don’t know how to.”

“Saying yours might be a good start.”

“Julie, come on. You know it’s not a one way street.”

“How would I know that?”

Luke looks away from Julie in an attempt to calm himself.

“Because _your_ touch broke Caleb’s spell.” 

Brown eyes roll as she crosses her arms, “That’s the sign? The same thing happened with Reggie and Alex. That’s not just you.”

“Yeah well I’m here all the time, even when they’re not. Some of the lyrics **I’ve** written haven’t exactly been _subtle_ either.”

“Like what?”

“Like, ‘I got a spark in me, and you’re a part of me. Now till eternity?’ Who do you think I was talking about? Reggie?”

“Maybe. There are vibes between you and both Alex and Reggie at times. I don’t know what went on in the nineties!”

“Give me a break, Julie! I have no experience with anyone **except you** for the last twenty-five years.”

“We don’t have _experience._ We sing songs together.”

“And you haven’t felt things from that?”

Neither one of them notices they’re barely a few inches from each other, singular frustrations fusing them together.

“Obviously I have. It’s why I had a dream!”

“Then why can’t I? Five minutes ago you seemed upset that I didn’t feel anything, and I **do,** so what’s the deal?”

“There isn’t a _deal._ I just don’t get how three lyrics and a hug is supposed to show me what you feel.”

“You’re the only thing I look at on stage. You’re the first person I bring an idea to. At this point I almost spend more time with you than I do with Alex and Reggie. I tell you stuff all the time, stuff the guys don’t even know. And I’ve _never_ connected with anyone else like this over music.”

Slowly Julie’s posture softens, shoulders relaxing as her arms and defense falls.

“That first one is a lie. You definitely spend plenty of time looking at the crowd, too. And Reggie.”

He steps forward and laces their fingers together, gently pulling her closer.

“You make up the majority. _Trust me._ ”

“Okay, fine. You made some good points.”

“I can keep going if you need me to.”

He was always doing that, offering her whatever he could. If Julie thought about it, and not that she would ever admit it to Luke, _that_ could have been a sign. He was always there for her.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m a ghost. You’re not. I don’t know how to deal with this any better than you do.”

“Valid.”

Her face drops then, unable to avoid the sadness of their situation. It makes Luke wrap his arm around her, bringing Julie against his chest, chin coming to rest on the top of her head.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” she replies quietly, “But not having _this_ **did** hurt.”

She pulls away and looks up at him for a moment. Not being able to admit her feelings wasn’t helping anything, which to her signaled a certain truth: No matter what happened to Luke, Alex and Reggie, no matter how long they stuck around, Julie needed to have what she wanted with them.

She needed to be _with_ Luke. Even if it wouldn’t last forever. The happiness would be worth any potential heartbreak that came.

“You’re the boss. Whatever you want, I want.”

He would follow her lead.

Softly Luke touches Julie’s face, like he had the first night they could. Her hands fall to his sides.

There’s almost a shyness in her voice as she speaks, “I think I want to kiss you.”

“Think or _know?_ ”

“ **I know.** ”

At that Luke leans down, bringing their lips together softly. It doesn’t last very long and yet it’s perfect. Both of them smile in the aftermath, the sweetness of the moment causing a new glow.

“Luke…” Julie breathes, watching as he notices the emanating color. 

“Why is it happening again?”

“I don’t know,” he laughs. “I guess it’s a ‘you’ thing.”

“A _you and me_ thing,” she replies before holding his hands once more.

“An **us** thing.”

“Don’t go getting too corny on me now.”

He squints in mock judgement, “You started it.”

“So I’ll finish it.”

“Fine by me.”

Julie notices the time on the clock then. An hour passes without them even being aware.

“Do you think we should get back to writing?” 

“Probably,” Luke replies as he begins to walk backwards towards the couch. “I don’t want su padre to walk in on anything.”  
  
The girl reveals a winning smirk, “Oh so that worries you _now,_ huh?”

“A little. But only because you have to tell him about us first.”

Julie’s mouth hangs open in shock.

“How did you know about that?”

“I might have been here already when you were being lectured about why The Beatles broke up. I don’t want either of us to be the Yoko.”

“We wouldn’t,” Julie laughs, “We love the music too much.”

“You’re right, unless I had to watch you with Nick or something. Then I might get a little petty.”

“Only then? I’ve seen it take less.”

“Looky there! **Another** reason you should have known I liked you.”

“I guess I just missed it.”

“That’s fine,” Luke starts as he wraps his arms around Julie’s waist, “I’ll be more direct from now on.”

“Good. We like a man of action.”

“Well then, you’ve come to the right place.”

* * *

There comes a time when Alex and Reggie stop asking where Luke and Julie disappear off to. They’d made the mistake of following them one night because they could; because it was a sweet power they possessed and most of the time it had benefited them. But then Alex had to listen to Luke singing _‘Have I Told You Lately’_ and he foolishly made the mistake of teasing him about it, which ended in them being forbidden to ever follow him with Julie again.

“It’s about privacy, Alex! Julie **deserves** that.”

“Oh, so this is about _Julie?_ Not because you’re pissed we caught you singing one of the cheesiest love songs of all time?”

Luke’s brows furrow, arms crossing in apparent disapproval.

“Yeah, it’s both. You got me. Just don’t do it again, okay? _Boundaries._ ” 

Alex only nods, chuckling, “Because you’ve always been so great with those.” 

Luke exhales like an angry bull, putting his final word on the matter, “ _Ass,_ ” before poofing out.

* * *

“Hold on, hold on, **hold** _on._ ” 

The protective nature is radiates off of Luke as Julie recounts her day at school.

“What is that even supposed to mean? ‘It’ll never last.’ How would **he** know that?”

Julie shrugs, looking between Flynn and Alex.

“The way he said it was so… _weird._ It didn’t even sound like him,” Flynn notes, having only been a few steps away when she watched Nick approach her best friend in a far more aggressive manor than he typically ever showed.

“And he cornered you at your locker?” Reggie’s voice is soft in an attempt to calm all of them down.

“Yeah, like literally. Two arms on either side of her.”

Julie shot Flynn a look, desperate for her to not divulge every detail in front of Luke.

He didn’t take any of them easily, pacing around the room so intensely he could have started a trench with his feet.

“I think the creepiest part was how he grabbed your arm when you tried to leave.”

The words flow before Julie could have even thought about shutting the other girl up.

“He did what?!” Luke’s voice rings out over all of them. “Show me, Flynn.”

Slowly she looks between the group before lifting his sleeve to show exactly the kind of grip Nick had. It didn’t seem normal, with the forearm flipped upward, fingers pressing hard on her skin.

“That’s just like-” Reggie doesn’t even finish the sentence before Alex cuts in.

“Like how Caleb held us when we got the mark.”

“But I don’t have a mark,” Julie replies, quickly showing them that her skin is clear.

“That’s not what we’re saying.”

Alex’s blue eyes scan Luke as he steps up to his friend, noticing his jaw clench, fists in full form.

“Then what are you saying?” Julie asks.

“Maybe Nick isn’t Nick... Maybe he’s Caleb.”

Reggie and Flynn both release a statement at the same time, “ _Oh no._ ”

“Seriously?” 

“He doesn’t sound like himself, he’s acting totally bizarre, and he’s making comments about Luke. What would Nick even know about Luke besides the fact that he’s in your band?”

Alex’s comments were beginning to trigger other memories from the last few months, little moments that didn’t make sense at the time but Julie couldn’t place why.

“He’s been doing it for a while, actually. Here and there, asking about all three of you.”

Darts pelt the board as Luke performs a typical tension releasing ritual while Julie continues.

“I just thought he was curious. He’s always been into our performances.”

“He’s been into _somethin’,_ ” the angry ghost mumbles.

“Dude, relax. This is way bigger than Nick now.”

Flynn clears her throat to ask the question that hadn’t seen a direct answer yet, “Are you saying he’s possessed?”

“It’s a theory,” Alex replies.

“Oh!” Reggie nearly jumps at the chance to mention a thought. “Could we ask Willie? Maybe he’ll know if Caleb’s done something like that before.”

“I don’t want to get Willie more involved. He’s already in danger because of everything he’s done for us.”

“He can answer a question,” Luke chirps as he steps back into the fray of conversation.

Quickly Alex turns to his friend, showcasing his height in a gesture rarely made by either of them. 

“I said he’s not getting involved. We don’t even need him. At this point we should just operate under the assumption that Nick **is** possessed.”

“I’d like some confirmation.”

Julie can feel the shift between the ghosts and gets herself almost in the middle of them, pushing Luke gently away with her hand.

“He’s right, Luke. We all know Willie’s been kept at a distance since we played The Orpheum. Because he helped you.”

“If that’s what we want to call it.”

“What would you call it then, huh? Speak your piece, man. Obviously you’ve been holding it in for a while now.”

“I think that Willie got us tangled up with the wrong guy and the least he could do is give us an answer.”

Alex turns away for a moment and laughs. The sudden level of bitterness between the boys makes Julie’s heart hurt. 

“This isn’t Willie’s fault. He’s trapped too,” she says firmly.

“He helped pull us on stage, do you remember that?” The blond replies after finally turning back towards the group. “He moved our bodies. Even when we fought it.”

Neither Luke nor Reggie had made that connection. Caleb was a magician when he was alive which meant that surely he was able to carry a few tricks into his afterlife.

“And now he’s with Julie for seven hours a day. How do we know he won’t do something to her?”

The fear in his voice registers to everyone, causing both Julie and Alex to look down.

“Yeah. We weren’t _all_ thinking about that part now were we?”

“I don’t think he’ll do anything. He wants **you.** ”

Julie reaches out to Luke, holding his hands in hers.

“And you don’t think he’s smart enough to know how to _get_ me?”

When he looks up at Alex there’s an apology behind his eyes.

“Or use Willie against you? I know he’s not the problem and I’m sorry I was a jerk. But Caleb _knows_ our biggest weaknesses, Alex. We’re sitting ducks.”

Alex nods in understanding. Once again they’re back to being in full agreement with each other.

“Sounds like we need a plan.”

Reggie comes to stand next to the other ghosts, a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Who we gonna call?”

Everyone stares at Reggie in confusion, though Flynn and Julie are already smiling.

“Ghostbusters!”

With a bit of the fear subsiding from each of them, Luke looks between Julie and Flynn.

“We’re not gonna let him hurt any of us.”

“So we all have to be alert and you guys have to tell us _everything_ Nick does or says from now on,” Alex states.

The ability to forgo any more details couldn’t happen if they wanted to be prepared.

Flynn nudges Julie as covertly as she can, their eyes meeting briefly before all three of the ghosts catch on.

“No secrets, Flynn. You heard what Alex just said,” Luke says firmly.

“You guys are playing the homecoming dance, and Nick’s favored to be _the king._ ”

Julie bites her lip, looking down as she tries to figure out how to make the situation better.

“Does that mean something different now? Doesn’t he just get a crown?” Reggie asks with genuine curiosity.

“No, it means he’s on the court and the court helps **plan** the dance. He could be setting you up.”

Luke takes a step forward, hands rubbing together with a sense of newfound confidence, “Well then, I guess we better be ready for anything; make sure we give Caleb a _real_ good show.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into it, give these songs a listen in this order. Each of them struck me for a different reason while writing.
> 
> Dead Hearts by Stars
> 
> Goodnight n’ Go by Ariana Grande
> 
> Slow Show by The National
> 
> You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol
> 
> Honey and the Moon by Joseph Arthur
> 
> And just for fun, because it's a classic: Have I told You Lately by Rod Stewart


End file.
